herofandomcom-20200223-history
Saturn Girl
|goals = Defeat supervillains Defeat Superboy Prime and the Time Trapper |occupation = Legionnaire Founding member of The Legion of Superheroes Science Police Interrogator Arkham Asylum Inmate (DC Rebirth) |family = |friends = Cosmic Boy, Lightning Lad, Superman, Brainiac 5, Supergirl, Legion members, Green Lantern Corps |enemies = Darkseid, Superboy Prime, Alexis Luthor, Validus, Legion of Supervillains |type of hero = Telepathic Superheroine}} Saturn Girl is a founding member of the The Legion of Super-Heroes in the 30th and 31st centuries in the DC Universe. Though all of the inhabitants of her homeworld of Titan are telepaths, Imra's telepathy ranks among the strongest of her race. She as created by the late Al Plastino, and the late Otto Binder. Biography Saturn Girl served with distinction as Legion membership continued to grow. When Saturn Girl learned that a Legionnaire was fated to die on a mission, she used her mental powers to influence the team to elect her as team leader. In so doing, she had the authority to bench the rest of the team and sacrifice her own life to spare those of her teammates. But Lightning Lad, who had feelings for Saturn Girl that were secretly reciprocated, defied her orders and sacrificed his own life to save her. Grief-stricken by Lightning Lad's death, Saturn Girl then tried sacrifice her own life again in order to bring him back to life, but this time her telepathic friend Proty took her place Saturn Girl and Lightning Lad then declared their love for each other. Despite learning that Saturn Girl had rigged the election, her teammates continued to support her as leader of the Legion. She had a celebrated first year as Legion leader and even won a challenge the next year to legitimately earn a second term—a first in Legion history. Saturn Girl served stalwartly on the Legion, dedicating her life to the team even after her stint as leader ended. She and Lightning Lad dated for several years, even staging a fake marriage for a Legion mission before he proposed actual marriage. As a child, Imra Ardeen displayed top-level telepathic abilities and was taken from her family at the age of five to begin years of intense mental training with the best minds of Titan. Her younger sister, Jancel, would resent Imra for this and viewed it as special treatment despite the fact Imra initially hated it. Imra became very disciplined and excelled at all she did, earning the rank of a tenth level telepath and being so strong that her mentor, Aven, installed mental blocks to dampen Imra's power. She was fast-tracked to become a Science Police officer and was assigned to Earth despite the stigma against telepaths there. En route, she and two bystanders saved the life of R.J. Brande. Brande wanted Imra and the boys to help him form a new symbol for unity: the Legion of Super-Heroes. In the 31st century of Earth Prime, Titanians only communicated telepathically and have lost their vocal cords to evolution. In any situation where telepathy is useless and Imra was rendered mute. Like other counterparts, she founded the Legion of Super-Heroes alongside Rokk Krinn and Garth Ranzz. Her mother was now a councilwoman in the United Planets and one of the few Legion supporters. When the Legion was dealing with the phantom Mon-El, Imra was able to hear his cries for help via telepathy, making her instrumental in locating him. Her relationship with Lightning Lad was greatly strained when Garth became the leader of the Legion. After heading several missions where he wouldn't respond to her calls for help and due to a strain in their personal lives, Saturn Girl found comfort mentally with Ultra Boy. Television Biography Saturn Girl appeared twice in DC's Animated Universe. She first appeared in the Superman: The Animated Series episode "New Kids in Town." She was voiced by Melissa Joan Hart. She and several of her Legion teammates were hunting the legendary Brainiac through time. With the help of young Clark Kent, they manage to defeat Brainiac. Saturn Girl wiped Clark's memories of the event and the Legion returned home. In the "Far From Home" episode of Justice League Unlimited, the previous Saturn Girl was among the Legionnaires who had been kidnapped and brainwashed by the Fatal Five and the Emerald Eye. She is freed with her teammates thanks to the efforts of Brainiac 5 and Supergirl. She had no lines in this episode. Saturn Girl was a main character in the Legion of Super-Heroes animated series. She was voiced by Kari Wahlgren. In addition to her telepathy, this Saturn Girl was a formidable hand-to-hand combatant and possessed telekinesis. She was a regular character in the first season, appearing in every episode save for "Champions." She was among the team that recruited Superman and she had a crush on Lightning Lad. She had a fear of roller coasters. In the second season, Saturn Girl's role was reduced as she was placed in a telepathic coma in the season opener "Man at the Edge of Tomorrow." She would recover in time to recall the Legion's foundation and save R.J. Brande again in "In the Beginning." She was an instrumental communication line in the defeat of Brainiac in the two-part "Dark Victory" which wrapped the show. Saturn Girl, along with fellow founding Legion members Cosmic Boy and Lightning Lad, appeared in an episode of Smallville entitled "Legion." She was played by actress Alexz Johnson. In this portrayal she wore a red jacket and pants combined with a white top featuring the Saturn logo. She and her teammates saved a young Clark Kent from the Persuader, an old Legion enemy and a member of the Fatal Five, who had traveled back in time in order to kill Clark. This Saturn Girl typically placed two fingers to her forehead whilst utilizing her telepathic abilities. Following their apprehension of Brainiac, she returned with her teammates to the future with the promise that "Brainiac 5" would be better behaved than the original. Portrayals Live Action *In Smallville, she was portrayed by Alexz Johnson. *In the third season of Supergirl, she is portrayed by Amy Jackson. Animated *In Superman: The Animated Series, she was voiced by Melissa Joan Hart, who also famously played Sabrina Spellman. *In Legion of Super-Heroes, she as voiced by Kari Wahlgren, who also voiced Elasti-Girl, Raine Sage, Mina Monroe, Starfire, and many others. **Wahlgren would voice the character again in Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League – Cosmic Clash. *In DC Universe Original Movie Justice League vs. the Fatal Five, she will voiced by Tara Strong, who also voices Harley Quinn, Timmy Turner, Ben Tennyson, and many others. Gallery Images Saturn_Girl_SAS.png|Saturn Girl in Superman: The Animated Series Saturngirlsmile.jpg|Saturn Girl in Legion of Super-Heroes Saturn_Girl_small.jpg|Saturn Girl in Smallville Amy-Jackson-Saturn-Girl.jpg|Saturn Girl in CW's Supergirl Saturn Girl.jpg Saturn_Girl-1013.jpg Trivia *She is the first female comic book character to lead a superhero team. *In Injustice 2, the character alongside the Legion appears in Brainiac's ending. Category:DC Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Aliens Category:Supporters Category:Healers Category:Hypnotists Category:Magic Category:Hope Bringer Category:Honorable Category:Psychics Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Voice of Reason Category:Injustice Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Leaders Category:Siblings Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Protectors